


Fire and Ice

by islandsmoke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Ice Play, M/M, Mindfuck, Temperature Play, Wax Play, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-20
Updated: 2007-02-20
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: Remus helps Percy recover.





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pervy Werewolf Fanciers February Fuq prompt: ice play  
> Beta: busaikko

~~~~

It was their anniversary. Three years since Lupin had found Percy huddled in the corner of the spell-wrecked building, shaking and sobbing, filthy, bloodied, torn, broken in body and spirit. Lupin had healed his wounds and taken the young man home with him, putting him to bed in the spare room where he had hurriedly shoved piles of junk off the sagging cot onto the floor. Sometime in the darkest, coldest part of the night, when it seems as though it has been dark forever and the morning will never come, Lupin was woken by the smallest of sounds. The sound of a person crying, and trying not to be heard. Percy was curled up on the floor at the foot of Lupin's bed, and when Lupin helped him to his feet, he clung to Lupin's arms and buried his damp face in the front of Lupin's worn, flannel pajamas. So Lupin had taken him to his bed, where Percy spent the rest of the night shivering in the circle of Lupin's arms.

Percy wouldn't go back to his family; he became nearly hysterical when Lupin suggested it. Nor would he speak of what had happened those weeks after he had disappeared. The most Lupin could learn was that he seemed to feel that he had forfeited any rights to his family and was too ashamed to go begging. Lupin hadn't pushed him, but had made sure he let Percy know, frequently, that Molly was worried about him, asked about him often, and just wanted him back. After the first year, he stopped mentioning family, and had been relieved when Percy had taken the bait and asked if anything was wrong. Lupin had hopes that by the end of this year, Percy might finally be willing to meet with his mother.

Percy was needy those first several months and nearly drove Lupin mad with his clinginess, but he wanted to do more than just take, and even though Lupin wasn't at all sure it was a good idea, there were only so many times he could wake up to someone sucking his cock like it was food for a starving soul before he just gave up and allowed Percy to stay in his bed.

The younger man was humbly submissive and had an almost pathological need to be punished. It was here that Lupin struggled hardest with himself. Percy's behavior brought Lupin's natural inclination for dominance to the fore and played to his love of applying the whip to a degree that almost frightened the werewolf. It was as if everything he'd ever wanted was handed to him on a silver platter, but his conscience forbade him preying on another's weakness. They rowed about it more than once, but as the months went by and they became closer, and Percy grew stronger, Lupin finally allowed himself to... indulge. And had never looked back. 

They lived in a tiny cottage in the countryside to the west. There was a small back garden with a few apple trees that was heavily protected by disillusionment and silencing charms, as it wouldn't do for the neighbors to see Percy strung up by his wrists, twisting and screaming under the lash. They had a little hibachi that Percy had bought. Lupin found he liked the flavor of food cooked on it, though Percy tried to convince him he'd like it even better if it were cooked over charcoal rather than magical flames.

Almost from the start of their activities, Percy had become more relaxed. He slept better, was less jumpy, did better at work and was obviously happier. For Lupin's part, bringing the lash down repeatedly on the pale, freckled back, painting it with welts and thin stripes of blood, made the blood sing in his veins and his cock so hard he thought it would explode. Percy on his knees, leather cuffs still attached to his wrists, blood trickling down his back and tears of joy down his face, sucking him as though his life depended on it, was truly one of life's sublime pleasures.

As their affection and trust grew, they experimented with all kinds of things. Percy was an avid researcher, a passion that his job at the Muggle library allowed him to indulge. He hadn't wanted to go back to the Wizarding world, but found he was happy at the library, and his access to the Internet – a concept Lupin wasn't sure he understood, even though Percy taught him to use it – seemed to provide him with an endless source of new ideas for them to try.

Lupin had been hesitant at first, but Percy stretched out and lashed down to the picnic table, writhing and screaming into his gag as Lupin dripped hot, fragrant wax over his genitals was really quite an erotic sight. The way it trickled down his straining cock when dropped _just_ on the tip; the way the hot wax sizzled when it hit the oozing pre-cum; well, Lupin became more and more willing to try new things.

Ice. They had a Muggle refrigerator. Their entire tiny house was Muggle, actually, as Percy preferred it. Lupin still used his magic for most things, but as he tended to forget to renew the cooling charms on the food storage box, the refrigerator was really a convenience. And in the freezer section, there was ice. The gods alone knew (and Lupin didn't want to) where Percy had acquired the penis shaped mold, but when he had first presented Lupin with a frosty "cocksicle," Lupin was quick to see the possibilities. 

Percy, splayed out, almost hanging from the wrist restraints on their tiny back patio, the large ice-cock wedged deep in his ass, his eyes blindfolded, whimpering, begging for more, spurred Lupin's creativity. His ran a second cocksicle over Percy's lips, slipping it into his mouth and letting the young man fellate it for a few moments before moving on. It was a hot summer day, and Lupin was sweating, but Percy shivered as Lupin slipped the ice into his ear. Lupin stroked the shell of Percy's ear, and the young man giggled. Lupin kissed him lightly, enjoying the feel of his cold lips on the hot afternoon. 

The cocksicle left a wet trail, and Lupin painted patterns with it over Percy's chest. He lingered on Percy's nipples until they stood out hard as pebbles, then replaced the ice with his mouth, sucking and nipping while Percy squirmed and moaned. He moved around Percy, tracing the welts left from the morning's whipping and Percy made small sounds of need, pressing back into Lupin's hands. Lupin slid the ice down Percy's spine and rubbed it over the swell of his buttocks. Percy whined slightly and shifted his hips.

"Your arse getting cold?"

"Aches." Percy whispered.

"Want that out of there?"

Percy gulped. "I... it hurts."

"Good." Lupin purred in his ear. "Do you want it out?"

Percy shivered. "No, sir."

Lupin chuckled. "Do you have any idea how good your arse will feel around my cock on such a hot day?"

"I hope so, sir." Percy's voice trembled a little.

"But I'm not cruel. Let's take your mind off it." Lupin pulled on the glove he had ready, scooped up a handful of chipped ice from the large steel bowl on the table and cupped it around Percy's balls.

Percy yelped, his hard-on wilting instantly. Lupin held the ice in place, squeezing slightly, and soon Percy was shaking and crying. 

"Please, please, Remus, please stop."

"Stop?" Lupin's voice held a hint of a growl.

"Oh, gods, anything, please, just... _please._ "

"Anything?"

" _Yes._ "

Lupin brought his mouth close to Percy's ear. "Even branding?"

Percy stilled, he even stopped breathing. Lupin waited, the melting ice dripping through his gloved fingers.

"Yes."

Lupin removed the ice immediately and, turning, picked up his wand and touched it to the hibachi. Flames sprang up instantly, adding their heat to the already stifling day.

Selecting one of the skewers they used for kebabs, Lupin studied it, then reached up and lifted Percy's blindfold. Using his wand, he reshaped the end of the iron spike into a backwards RL, and showed it to Percy.

"How's that? Suitable for a slave brand, don't you think?"

Percy's eyes were huge as he nodded. Lupin placed the iron in the coals and tugged Percy's blindfold back into place. "That'll take a minute to heat up – don't go away." Lupin went into the house whistling, and left Percy shivering and sweating by the fire.

When he returned, Percy was limp in the restraints, his lips slightly blue even in the scorching heat of August. Lupin stroked a gentle hand down Percy's back. "Almost there, love. I'm proud of you."

With that, Percy straightened up and lifted his chin, bracing his feet wide.

"'Bout here, yeah?" Lupin pressed his finger into Percy's left buttock and the young man gulped.

"Yes, sir." 

Lupin studied him closely, then picked up the red-hot brand and held it near Percy's cheek. Percy gasped and pulled back instinctively. "I think it's hot enough." Lupin's voice was soft.

Lupin moved behind Percy. "Ready?" Percy bit his lip till it bled, but nodded bravely.

Setting down the brand, Lupin picked up the nearly melted cocksicle in one hand, and the object he'd brought from the house in the other. "Three, two... one." He pressed the ice firmly into Percy's skin and dropped the raw steak on the grill at the same time. There was a sizzle, and the smell of searing flesh, and Percy screamed. His legs buckled and he screamed again. 

Lupin removed the ice from Percy's skin and tossed it aside. Scooping the fainting man into his arms, he banished the restraints, and pushed Percy over the picnic table. He pulled out what was left of the frozen dildo, released his own straining cock from his trousers, and plunged into the unresisting body. 

The cold flesh sent a violent shiver through him, and he pounded Percy mercilessly, intent on his own release. It was over in moments, and he withdrew from the still-cold flesh, tucking himself away with a satisfied smile. Percy lay on the table, tears streaking his cheek.

"Um, Percy?"

Percy stood and turned to Lupin who enfolded his trembling body in his arms. "Ah, about the brand."

"It's alright." Percy wiped his face on Lupin's shirt. "It's not as though I don't belong to you." His focus suddenly sharpened and he frowned. "Why doesn't it hurt anymore?" He pulled the blindfold off and tried looking over his shoulder. When he didn't see anything, he reached back gingerly. "What...?" 

Just then, the steak started to burn. For several long ticks of the clock, Percy stared at the flaming meat, then turned slowly to Lupin, his eyes wide as saucers. "You didn't...?"

"No." Lupin stepped back a pace, not sure what the reaction was going to be.

"You were just _fucking_ with me?"

"So to speak." Lupin gave him a predatory grin.

Percy sank down on the bench and put his head in his hands. "I am _not_ letting you near the Internet again."

~~end~~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As wondrous an organ as the human skin is, it has its limitations. Differentiation of extreme temperatures is one of those limitations, especially on a small area. The human brain, when not given a clear signal, interprets as best it can. If it expects a red hot brand, that is what it will feel, with all the accompanying pain.


End file.
